For The Love of Ceres
by yuriprincess
Summary: Ceres is in love with Aya. Could Aya reciprocate the love? Who would suffer just for the love of Ceres?


Disclaimer: Ayashi no Ceres is not mine. And I am not, in any way, associated to Ayashi no Ceres production staff.  
  
For The Love of Ceres (Jan. 31, 2004)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Aya slightly opened her eyes when she heard a soft knock on the door. The room light was dim and the air conditioner was sounding awfully loud. There was a faint blue by the windowsill, perhaps the reflection of the moonlight to the dark blue painting, given by Yuuhi on her 18th birthday, hanging on the wall. Aya felt a twinge of pain on her right arm, as she twisted carefully on her bed.  
  
You will never see Tooya again, Aya, he is dead. Dead. Dead.  
  
Words echoed on her head, as she closed her eyes again, trying to sleep some more. It was only two hours from midnight and she couldn't keep herself from dreaming Tooya's death.  
  
He is dead. He is dead. He is dead.  
  
=======  
  
"Aya?" Knock. "Aya, are you awake?" Suzumi twisted the doorknob and opened the door a little.  
  
"Aya,"  
  
Aya was lying on the floor, her belly - naked and her feet - almost hanging, still on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing down there?" Suzumi asked. She could hear Aya's sobs, desperate and excruciating. "What is it? Tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
Aya shook her head. "Ceres."  
  
Suzumi was alerted, hearing the name of their dear tennyo.  
  
"Ceres is still in me."  
  
=======  
  
Meanwhile, Yuuhi was tending the garden, which overlooks the fine sand on the beach. They moved to the North, away from the Capital, demanding for the peaceful realm.  
  
Yuuhi glanced over his shoulder to see Aya near the doorway, sitting on the tatami matted floor, drinking a cup of tea. He silently examined Aya's blank facial expression. Yuuhi moved towards Aya and sat beside her, who didn't seem to notice Yuuhi's presence.  
  
That look.. it seemed familiar. Yuuhi thought for a moment, still looking intently at the seemingly fragile doll next to him.  
  
"You're still depressed with Tooya's sudden goodbye, are you?" Yuuhi asked Aya, placing his arm on her shoulders.  
  
Aya turned to face him, her gestures slow, and looked at him straight in the eyes. Her face was so gloomy, and her eyes were swimming with unwanted tears. And suddenly, she hugged him, somewhat vicious, and her tears fell involuntarily. She still didn't say anything. Yuuhi could only hear her hushed cry and muffled waves of despair.  
  
"It's been months, Aya. Tooya is not the only person who loves you. Kyu loves you. Suzumi-san loves you. And me, I'm still here, Aya-chan."  
  
Finally, Aya spoke – too soft that Yuuhi could barely hear her. Yuuhi adjusted his head so that Aya could speak directly next to his ear.  
  
"I loved him too much, Yuu-chan. I don't know what I did wrong that made him leave me like this. Yuu-chan, please hug me. Just please hug me tight and never let me go. I feel so alone."  
  
Yuuhi didn't know how to take Aya's pleas. He didn't know whether he should feel happy or not.  
  
Am I just a substitute?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Suzumi walked gracefully on the fine sandy seashore, alone and feeling deserted. The beach looked deserted itself. The breeze was too soft, she could hardly feel it. The moon shone dimly, the thick clouds were blocking its light.  
  
It was the time of the night that Suzumi could relax, feel the solace that she had always dreamed of. Suzumi walked towards the direction of the water, stopped where the tide could already reach her, and sat on the warm sand.  
  
Suzumi closed her eyes the moment her legs got soaked.  
  
I need your body.  
  
A voice echoed on the shore. It seemed to come from the open sea. Suzumi opened her eyes and stood up, in fright of something she didn't know about. She glanced around, at her back, towards the house on top of the large rock on the beach. There was no one around and the house seemed passive.  
  
I need your body.  
  
The voice came again.  
  
"Who are you?" Suzumi's voice was trembling. "Come out. Don't hide in the shadows. Why don't you talk to me personally?"  
  
Why Suzumi? Don't you know me anymore? The voice came, chilly and eerie, as Suzumi spun around trying to find its source.  
  
Ceres appeared to be walking on the open sea, wearing her pseudo- human form – long, blue hair and white flowing dress. Suzumi stepped back, detesting the feeling that was overflowing within her.  
  
"I need your body, Suzumi." Ceres' voice remained ghostly. She looked as if she was riding the soft breeze towards the frightened Suzumi.  
  
"Why me? Why not Chidori or.." Suzumi paused and thought of someone else. "..or Miori?"  
  
"Miori is dead, don't you remember? Her hatred killed her. And Chidori? Her body is too young for me." Ceres delicately embraced Suzumi who seemed to freeze in fear, and spoke directly in her ear. "Your body is mature and beautiful, plus, you live in the same house as Aya."  
  
Ceres kissed Suzumi's ear, cheeks, and proceeded to her mouth. Suzumi's eyes went wide, her knees weakened, and suddenly everything went black.  
  
=======  
  
"Suzumi, wake up." Yuuhi shook her sister-in-law's body, which was lying on the beach. It was too early in the morning and seeing Suzumi out of bed, Yuuhi searched for her on the whole house.  
  
The woman opened her eyes; her sight of Yuuhi was blurry although it became clearer as she fixed her eyes on him. She smiled and stood up with the help of Yuuhi.  
  
"Uhm, Yuuhi?" The woman called on to Yuuhi who was walking ahead of her. "Suzumi is dead."  
  
Yuuhi turned around and saw Ceres' beautiful face flash to his eyes, replacing his sister-in-law's face, and disappeared to show Suzumi's face once again.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yuuhi, stunned, managed to ask the woman – whose voice was cold, and unfriendly.  
  
"I killed Tooya. I killed Suzumi. And if you're not going to keep this secret to yourself, I will kill you too."  
  
Yuuhi gulped, scared, shocked, unable to breathe. He nodded, almost reluctantly.  
  
"And Yuuhi?" The woman held out her hand towards Yuuhi. "I am Ceres." Yuuhi shook his hand, still stunned and scared. The moment his hand touched hers, the woman grabbed him quite viciously, and whispered, "Get your hands off Aya Mikage, or I will give you my fatal kiss."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey, Aya." The woman opened the door leading to Aya's room. Aya was sitting in front of the bed, munching on her favorite crunchy noodles, eyes glued to the comic book in hand. The woman's eyes danced excitedly, feasting on Aya's slim figure, crouched over the foot of the bed.  
  
"Ah. Suzumi-san, I didn't hear you knock. It's so.." Aya flashed her white teeth uncomfortably. "It's so unlike you."  
  
The woman's face flushed.  
  
"Ah.. yeah. I was..um.. excited to tell you that, um.. I bought you these from the market." The woman held out the same crunchy noodles that Aya was eating.  
  
Aya, looking so surprised, shrugged and took the noodles. "Thanks, Suzumi-san." Aya looked at the woman, nearly examining her, then asked, "are you feeling alright? You don't seem to act like yourself today."  
  
The woman nodded without the slightest hesitation. "I.."  
  
"Well. Okay. I just hope you'll seem alright later on. Anyway, you know what? I don't feel Ceres anymore. I think she has left me for good."  
  
The woman felt relieved that Aya changed the topic already, but nervous that they were talking about her.  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Come in!" Aya shouted towards the door.  
  
Yuuhi opened the door a little and peered. Seeing the woman beside Aya, their bodies almost touching each other, Yuuhi felt his sweat trickle down from his forehead. He shook his head and closed the door.  
  
"Everyone is surely acting differently today." Aya raised one of her eyebrows then smiled back to the woman who was staring at her.  
  
=======  
  
"Suzumi-san, why are you staring at me like that?" Aya asked the woman who was walking with her along the seashore.  
  
The woman looked at Aya, feeling her eyes damp. The woman hugged her gently, fighting the urge to cry. Aya felt her shoulders soaked with the woman's tears. Aya placed her hands on the woman's back and comforted her.  
  
"Hush.. Suzumi-san, what is it? Why are you crying?" Aya asked carefully.  
  
"Aya, I.." The woman embraced her tighter. "I am not who you think I am. But I love you."  
  
Aya smiled, "Suzumi-san, I know you love me because you've treated me like I'm your sister. There's nothing to be sad about. What's wrong with.."  
  
"I am not Aogiri Suzumi." The woman interrupted Aya's words. Aya struggled to break loose. The woman hugged her even tighter. "I am not your Suzumi-san anymore. She's dead and this body is mine now.. she gave it to me."  
  
Aya finally break off from the woman's tight hug. "Uso yo. You're lying. You're lying." Her voice broke, she was crying.  
  
The woman shook her head in disagreement. "I am not."  
  
Aya's tears fell continuously as if her eyes were faucets. "Then who are you? Did you kill her?"  
  
"It's me. Ceres." The woman's face, Suzumi's face, disappeared in a flash and Ceres' face replaced it in front of Aya's two large brown eyes and back to the woman's face just like what happened before with Yuuhi. "I didn't kill her. I just saw her body lying here a few nights ago. I borrowed her body so I can be with you physically, Aya."  
  
"I.." Aya shook her head hastily. "I can't believe this. Why?"  
  
"I love you, Mikage Aya. The whole time that I was inside you, I saw how brave you are, how beautiful you are, how wonderful it is to love you and I fell for you. Without warning. When I saw Aogiri, lying on the sand with her life taken, I thought my soul could perfectly live in her body. I love you and I want you. I want to be with you physically."  
  
"Well, um.. Can't you change Suzumi-san's appearance to yours?" Aya asked somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
"If you'd like me that way, why not?" The woman smiled at her and Aya smiled back.  
  
A pale red light surrounded the woman and her short blue hair started to increase in length, while her figure began to change, and everything in Suzumi changed to everything in Ceres. The pale red light diminished right after the immediate transformation.  
  
Ceres took a few steps towards Aya and hugged her. Aya embraced her back, so warm and welcoming. Ceres smiled, knowing that her desire to be with Aya physically has finally came true.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yuuhi couldn't believe what he just saw. Her sister-in-law changed to Ceres, the tennyo, who was so in love with the same girl that he's in love with.  
  
And Aya.. she's in love with her too?  
  
"Yuuhi-kun! Hi!" Aya felt so delighted to see him. "This is Ceres, the legendary tennyo who is now my koibito."  
  
Koibito? It can't be!  
  
Yuuhi smiled nervously at the tennyo beside Aya, who was staring fiercely at him.  
  
"Um.. Aya, I think I need a vacation. Away from the beach, away from this house. Kyu was gone since this morning, and I know where that fat- lipped person is. I think I might just follow Kyu there. I.. ah.. I'm going now. My bags are packed and yeah.. well.. goodbye."  
  
Yuuhi was so much in a hurry that he was speaking so fast, and bowing his head in goodbye.  
  
"Yuuhi?" Aya shrugged and turned to Ceres. "I guess he wasn't just used to seeing you so alive.."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe." Ceres agreed.  
  
=======  
  
Aya led Ceres to the bed, which was fixed entirely for the pleasure of having somebody to sleep with her.  
  
Ceres stared at Aya's brown eyes, playfully undoing her pyjamas, and Aya doing the same to Ceres' fitted clothes.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Aya asked the legendary tennyo who nodded impulsively.  
  
Ceres embraced Aya's exposed body, and grinded her naked hips onto hers, her movements too slow, that Aya's curly blond locks between her legs felt dripping wet.  
  
Same as Ceres -- her organ, throbbing with excitement. She reached for Aya's right hand, which was on the small of her back and placed it on her legs. Aya slid it upwards and felt Ceres' burning meat covered in disheveled tresses. Ceres gasped, her body felt electrified.  
  
Aya, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy every minute of it. Pleasuring Ceres, and just kneading and sucking her rose-tinted nipples.  
  
Ceres yanked on Aya's loose hair when Aya took her by surprise as she plunged two of her fingers on Ceres' wet sex.  
  
"Ow!" Aya giggled slightly at the energy of the tennyo's undulating movements. Aya continued to pump her as she moaned, rocking, when she reached her delicious pinnacle.  
  
=======  
  
Aya woke up a half-hour after 10 in the morning, feeling the soreness of her body. Ceres was already awake, preparing food in the small kitchen.  
  
"Hi." Aya greeted Ceres.  
  
"Aya, you're a mess!" Ceres walked towards the devastated Aya and gave her a long kiss, their tongues dancing inside their still-hungry mouths.  
  
Aya broke the kiss off. She glanced around. Nobody's in the house except her and her beautiful lover.  
  
The house sure looks gloomy without Kyu and Yuuhi-kun. And Suzumi- san.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Yuuhi-kun, breakfast is ready." Kyu, the fat-lipped all around friend of the Aogiri's called out to Yuuhi who was reading the morning paper in the veranda of their house in the city.  
  
Yuuhi stood up and went inside the house, meeting Kyu who was already eating the food set on the table.  
  
"Kyu, aren't you sad without Nee-san and Aya-chan?" Yuuhi asked as he sat on the floor.  
  
Kyu paused for a while, "I am," and resumed to eating.  
  
Yuuhi smiled sadly. "It's been months, ne? Aya doesn't seem to mind us being away from her. Do you think she really loves the tennyo? Maybe the tennyo just possessed her."  
  
"No. I don't think so. Aya's been in love before but she doesn't know to whom she was in love. Tooya was there to love her. And Aya felt that maybe she could love through Tooya." Kyu said pensively.  
  
"You're saying that Aya is in love with being in love? She didn't really love Tooya?" Yuuhi asked, confused.  
  
"Yes. Well. No. Not exactly. Forget what I said." Kyu said, feeling confused himself.  
  
Yuuhi began to eat, still thinking that maybe Aya didn't really love anyone but Ceres.  
  
"Do you know that Ceres killed Suzumi-san and Tooya?" Yuuhi blurted out.  
  
Kyu stared at him in silence.  
  
=======  
  
That Yuuhi! Ceres thought. She could feel Yuuhi's presence and she knew that Yuuhi has already told somebody their secret.  
  
"Ceres, you're face is red, and it feels hot. Are you okay?" Aya asked her. Ceres nodded, feeling her own face.  
  
"Aya, promise me you won't believe whatever our visitors would tell you." Ceres walked towards Aya.  
  
"Who are they? What would they tell me?" Aya asked her. She could feel the world spinning. She stepped back and slumped on the floor. She was getting dizzy.  
  
"It doesn't matter, my love. It won't matter." Ceres assured her. She was already floating slightly above the ground.  
  
The door opened. Kyu was holding a gun and Yuuhi was holding his golden chopsticks, which his sister-in-law gave her to protect the Ceres Generation two years ago.  
  
Aya spun around. "Yuuhi-kun! Kyu! What's going on?"  
  
Yuuhi ran towards Aya whose vision became blurrier. She could only see Yuuhi's blurred silhouette. "Aya, listen to me! Avoid Ceres. Don't listen to her. She killed Tooya and Suzumi. She killed them."  
  
She? Who? Ceres? She killed Tooya? And Suzumi?  
  
"And I'm going to kill you now, Aogiri Yuuhi." Ceres' cold voice from the beach came back.  
  
Yuuhi turned around just in time to see Kyu hitting the wall. Ceres shielded herself from Kyu's pistol and sent a harsh airstream towards Kyu. Kyu plummeted to the ground, unconscious. His fall was so intense that it created a shallow aperture.  
  
Ceres turned to Yuuhi. "I'm going to give you my promise, my fatal kiss, my kiss of death." Ceres was floating, riding the soft airstream with small particles of dust. Like a small tsunami, below Ceres' bare feet. "The kiss, which took Aogiri Suzumi's life. The kiss, which will take your life."  
  
"You men! You're all beasts! All of you do not know how to love! We women serve as your playthings, but you should know that without us, your members would quiver silently, pleading for indulgence, asking for complete satisfaction! Without us, no one will care for you and give you affection.." Ceres' voice broke down. "And without us, women, you men will forever remain beasts!"  
  
"Why do you hate men so much, Ceres? Not all men are like what you think! Not all men treat you women as objects! Most of us know how it is to love. Like me. I may not be perfect but I know how to love. And Aya? She.. she's my life."  
  
The little tsunami below Ceres' gliding feet calmed down. Her harsh facial expression seemed to calm as well.  
  
Ceres? It was Aya's voice. Yuuhi and Ceres looked at her but she was in a deep sleep. She fainted after being nauseous. Why did you kill Tooya? Why did you kill him?  
  
"Aya! I .. I .. I don't know. Because I was jealous that he could touch you and feel you and love you, while I couldn't. I was envious of him and I couldn't bear knowing that you love him more than me."  
  
Ceres, I love him. I love him so much but you took him away from me. Do you know how much I suffered? Do you know how much I miss him? Do you know how much I sacrificed for Tooya?  
  
"Aya, I'm still here. I can love you back.." Ceres tried to interrupt.  
  
I hate you. I hate you, Ceres. I hate you. I can't love you. I can't love someone who took my Tooya away from me. I hate you. Please go away. Please.  
  
"No.. No.." Ceres kept shaking her head. "NO!! I love you, Aya! I love you!"  
  
Just go away! I don't need you!  
  
"No..." Ceres lifted Kyu's unconscious body by a strong current of air and moved it near Yuuhi. Yuuhi, on the other hand, bent to receive Kyu's body and tried to awaken him. "Aya, if you can't love me, I'm going now. But I'm taking your friends with me. And you'll soon find it depressing to be alone, and you'll miss me.."  
  
A pale red light surrounded both Yuuhi and Kyu and in a second, they fell to the ground. The pale red light moved towards Ceres and Suzumi's body fell to the ground.  
  
All dead.  
  
=======  
  
Aya woke up with a slight headache, finding Yuuhi, Kyu, and Suzumi's body cold on the ground.  
  
A certain feeling of numbness coursed through her veins as she sat there, staring grimly on her friends' dead bodies. 


End file.
